Boom Boom Clap!
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Red asks IF to go on a date with her. That's it, that's the thing.


Just something I thought up...Please don't think too much into it. It's just something small :)

I'll probably put one of your characters in here Jerzu... Just so everyone knows, she'll appear later on. And no... It ain't Silver ;)

* * *

"You...What?"

Red stood across from Compa as they were talking in the Planeptune Basilicom - Nearby a room where Neptune, Nepgear, IF and Histoire were talking.

"I want to have a dance with my wifey #1!" Red smiled widely, revealing her pristine white teeth. "It's not bad...Is it?"

Compa shook her head. "No... But, why IF?"

Red went into a faint blush as she tried to think of a reason. "W-Well, I just thought it might be nice for her..."

Compa thought about this for a minute. 'Mmmm...If she's seriously considering this. Then... What about Iffy? What would she think?'

Red shook her head and turned around. "Nevermind then. I'll be off!" She started to leave the Basilicom.

"Stop."

Red froze in place as Compa turned to see who it was. "IF! Good to see you, Red and I were just talking about you!"

IF's frustrated sigh had Red look down. "I figured as much. Red, what are you doing here - More importantly - Why, are you here?"

Compa put an arm across where Red was in a protective manner. "Does she, need, a reason to visit the Basilicom?"

"Normally people do. Yeah."

Compa shook her head as she took in a deep breath. "Iffy, maybe you should loosen up a bit."

IF blinked as she tried to come up with a counter-argument for what Compa just said, but it failed. "Huh?" She managed to get out.

"She just wanted to ask you something. Come on Red, ask her."

Red turned around and gulped. She was underneath IF's piercing stare and was starting to feel VERY self concious as she began to play with her slightly glowing (?) red hair. "I...Uhh...Would you...Would you like to come...With me to the...d-" The rest of it was lost as she was starting to stutter.

IF shook her head in a desperate fashion. "Honestly Red... Sometimes I don't know what to do with you. Tell me what's eating you up..." She then realised that Red was starting to blush EXTREMELY red and fidget - Never a good thing. Especially if your name was Red and you were a girl.

"I...Uhh...I...Well, see, thing is...I just, it's kinda like...Well... Oh, to heck with it, IF, please would you please go on a date with me!" Red bowed after she said those words.

IF, Compa and Neptune (who had just arrived in the room) and Nepgear all were silent and stood still.

The brunette was the first to gain her focus back again. "R...R..."

Compa could tell IF was struggling here. She had never been asked on a date before... And it would CRUSH Red if IF said no. So... She answered for her!

"I think...I think IF would like to go out with you on a non-date like fashion to begin with. Call it..."

Red looked to her. "Stage 1?"

Compa giggled as IF was trying to think. "Something like that. She doesn't know you as in, fully, so to ask for a date is a bit too much. Maybe start small. Go to a cafe or something, like you were talking about earlier, and go from there!"

IF started to process what Compa was going on about as Red looked to IF. "Y-Yeah...I'll...I'll go out with you Red. If it'll make things easier on you."

Red's eyes lit up so bright that IF had trouble looking at Red for a moment, as the red-head practically flew across the room and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Red let go and put her small pinkie of her right hand out for...

"A Pinkie promise?" IF whispered.

Red nodded. "Just so I know you're serious."

Neptune was going to interject but Nepgear stomped on her foot - How Neptune kept quiet...Is one of the many mysteries of the Cosmos.

"Alright. What time and day?"

Red thought about it as IF and her sealed the promise. "Say, Sunday, at midday?"

IF looked into her pocket - pulling out a cell phone - and checking her calender. Nodding after a few moments she looked to Red. "I can do that."

Red smiled widely again. "Thank you Iffy!" She turned and raced out of the Basilicom...

Probably due to the amount of hyperness 4 cups of sugar would otherwise do to you. In simple terms - IF simply saying 'Yes' or 'Alright' had made Red VERY hyper...

Oh...Red would PROBABLY procrastinate over this whole thing. But that was for another time and place.

They had their 'adventure' planned - Sunday at 12:00pm. (Mid-day).

* * *

To Be Continued...?


End file.
